


Gay Goth Gale

by cutielove999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, High School, Horny Teenagers, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielove999/pseuds/cutielove999
Summary: A shy, gay goth boy experiences the sexual fantasy of his dreams.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, and feel free to give feedback and let me know if you want more :)  
> My first time posting stuff like this online. Please be gentle...hehe.

Gale Grimm was a goth high schooler. Gale was pretty quiet and shy, his black shoulder length hair usually covered most of his freckled face. He often wore almost exclusively black clothing like your typical goth. Gale had a problem...he was gay and very, very horny. He never openly displayed his horniness, he would just take care of himself when he could. But he yearned for something a hand couldn’t achieve (at least, without practice). He wanted to be fucked. He longed for a cock in his ass, and fantasized about sexy scenarios too often.

  
Gale could usually make it through a typical day without his pent up horniness interfering. That is, until PE class. The boys’ locker room was simultaneously heaven and hell for Gale. Obviously, it’s where his peers would change out of their clothing and usually shower. He would often have to face the wall while showering in a corner, so he couldn’t see anyone and no one could see that he was rock hard.  
Being gay is an insult in high school, and Gale was already a social outcast. He was sure some of his classmates had to be gay, but how was he supposed to find out? He couldn’t really ask outright, especially around others. Gale often fantasized that an attractive peer would confess they were gay. He wasn’t sure if he wanted a boyfriend, but he wanted to know what it was like to be with a boy.

  
After gym class, Gale would almost always be the last one in the showers so that he wouldn’t run into anybody on the way out. Just the thought of him being naked alone in front of another boy turned him on. After his shower, he realized his towel was nowhere to be seen. Someone else must have taken it? Maybe he forgot it near his locker. Cautiously, Gale crept to the doorway and peeked around the corner. Didn’t see anyone, but half of the lockers were behind other lockers. He was running quite late to his next class, so he took a deep breath and walked over, wet feet slapping against the cold tile floor.

  
As he dreaded, someone was near his locker. Even worse, he was only wearing boxers. Worse still, it was a boy Gale found quite attractive, Jack Bates. Gale had already turned the corner, retreating would be too awkward. Gale stared at Jack’s toned body as he browsed on his phone. The popular jock was leaning against Gale’s locker, accidentally blocking him from it. Gale never saw Jack around his locker, maybe his friend’s locker was nearby? Gale would have to speak up, which was the last thing he wanted to.

  
Gale cleared his throat. “Hey, can I get to my locker?” his voice was light and wavering.

  
“Oh, yeah, my bad.” Jack replied.

  
Jack looked at the source of the voice and felt his heart skip a beat. Unknown to everyone at the school, Jack Bates liked boys. Gale Grimm happened to check off most of his boxes. Jack had secretly been observing Gale often, especially when they had English class. Gale happened to sit directly in front of Jack, and Jack was tortured by the goth’s butt in his skinny jeans daily. They both sat towards the back of the class, so the only one who would likely catch him staring would be the teacher, and she did many times, unbeknownst. In short, Jack had a thing for Gale.  
Gale watched Jack’s face flush with red, stricken with shock. Gale instinctively covered up his privates the best he could, but it was no use. Gale’s erection peeked out of his hands trying in vain to conceal it. He whimpered and bit his lip; what a nightmare. But just then, the most unexpected thing happened. Through the opening of Jack’s boxers came out his own growing member. Jack hadn’t even noticed, he’d just been staring at Gale’s pale, freckled flesh in disbelief. His body was so lithe, almost feminine. He was beautiful. Gale walked closer, trying to act casual as he approached his locker.

  
“H-hey...you’re Gale, right?”

  
Gale swallowed nervously and nodded his head. Jack quickly scanned the locker room, they were all alone.

“I gotta tell you something…”

  
Jack was interrupted by the bell. He cursed and hurriedly got dressed and left. Gale tried to dry off and followed suit, and they both ended up in English class. Red in the face, Gale sat down in front of Jack. Gale saw a scrap of paper on his desk and picked it up. It said: “give #”. As calmly as he could, Gale took a pencil out of his bag and scribbled his phone number on the other side of the paper. Assignments were being passed down their row, and Gale included the scrap piece with Jack’s copy.

  
Turned out that the assignment was a pop quiz. Gale could not concentrate at all on the paper in front of him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Stealthily, he took his phone from his pocket and placed it on his thigh. The phone blended in with his dark jeans, and the teacher wouldn’t pay attention to him looking down because of the quiz, he hoped. Jack’s message read: “meet in the bathroom after quiz?”, and Gale responded with the okay hand emoji. Gale hurriedly skimmed the page and circled answers mostly at random. He handed in his paper and managed to exit the class unnoticed, no one ever really pays much attention to him anyway.

Gale stood in the bathroom fidgeting. His heart was beating rapidly, he felt faint. Jack appeared soon after.

  
“Okay, I know I never really talked with you much, but I gotta tell you...that I like you. Don’t tell anyone about this or you’ll regret it.” Jack’s face was beet red.

“I won’t tell anyone. I think I like you too,” Gale muttered.

  
Jack stood there silently for a moment, and then suddenly grabbed Gale’s shoulders and forced him into a stall. Gale gasped in surprise, but at the same time he was pitching a noticeable tent in his pants.

  
Jack chuckled. “You’re a bottom?”

  
“Huh?” Gale responded.

“You want to be the one getting fucked?”

  
Gale shivered, mouth agape. He almost moaned just from hearing those words.

  
Gale quietly said, “Yes…”

  
“Hm? Didn’t hear you. Tell me you want it.” Jack whispered into his ear.

  
“Ah...I-I want your cock.”

  
“Gooooood.”

  
Jack undid his pants and let them fall.

  
“Get on your knees. I need to cum after that stressful quiz.”

  
Gale dropped to his knees and slid Jack’s boxers down. The jock’s meat almost whacked against Gale’s face.

  
Gale hesitated, “I’ve...never done this before.”

  
“I’m sure you’ve watched enough porn to know how to do it.”

  
Jack wasn’t wrong. Gale gently took hold of the member and pressed his soft lips against the tip, giving it a little smooch. He stuck his tongue out and gradually invited the dick into his willing mouth. Gale licked and sucked the cock with a slutty moan being stifled by it. He began to bob his head, his hands held onto Jack’s hips for support...and also because he wanted to cop a feel of his tight ass. Jack grabbed onto the thirsty goth’s head, running his fingers through his smooth, dark hair, and eventually he took control. He forcibly fucked Gale’s mouth, desperate for release. Gale was gagging on the salty meat, but he also discovered pleasure in being used like that. His eyes watered and his jaw was aching, but he wanted more than anything to make one of the hottest guys in school cum right into his mouth. This seemed like a dream come true.

  
“Gonna...cum!” Jack hissed.

  
Gale could only reply with a needy “mmf” before he felt a warm liquid shoot into his throat. He clenched his fists in an effort not to gag. It tasted strange, but the joy of making Jack feel good was all that was important. Jack kept as quiet as he could, but Gale tried milking him for as much as he could cum. Jack groaned and pulled out, some cum and drool dripped from Gale’s mouth as he did.

  
Gale panted, “Did you like that?”

  
“Oh my God, yeah. Now let me do you real quick.”

  
“Huh?”

  
Jack clumsily undid Gale’s pants and gripped his cute cock in his strong hand and jerked him. It only took seconds until Gale yelped and shot thick ropes of warm cum so hard that it hit Jack in the face.

  
“Ahh, shit!” Jack said.

  
“Don’t worry…” Gale said.

  
Gale lovingly lapped up his own seed off of Jack’s surprised face, and swallowed it all. Jack’s eyes narrowed, and he leaned in and kissed the goth’s plush lips, which were slick with cum and drool.

  
“Text me after school, cutie.” Jack said.


	2. Keiran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale discovers the gay truth of his friend, and Gale reveals his secret as well. Of course, this only leads to one thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this gay story. I also have a couple more potential chapter ideas involving Gale and other gays hehe.

Gale Grimm was walking home after quite an eventful and steamy day at school. It was Friday, and Gale almost forgot he invited one of his friends over. Gale didn’t have a lot of friends, but he was lucky to find a few who share similar interests. Little did he know, one shared _quite a few interests._

Jack Bates had wanted Gale to text him after school, probably expecting him to _follow up_ on their previous lewd events throughout the day. Gale was too nervous and already had his friend coming over, so he messaged that to Jack’s disappointment. 

A few hours later at home, Gale heard a knock on his front door. Expectantly, it was his friend Keiran. Like Gale, Keiran had a goth/emo aesthetic about him. He had long blond hair that looked really soft, but Gale never dared to see for himself. He wore black eyeliner matching his black hoodie and skinny jeans. Keiran looked quite feminine, even more so than Gale.

Gale thought aloud, “You’re looking cute.”

Keiran laughed and Gale nervously laughed along, face growing red. He definitely thought that in a non sarcastic way but he certainly didn’t mean to say it out loud. 

“No one’s home?” asked Keiran. 

“Nope, all alone, heheh.”

“Oh boy then that means we can do all the naughty things!”

They both shared a laugh. But Gale felt himself wanting that to be Keiran’s true thoughts. Gale had always felt a tension between him and his friend. Likely sexual, but he thought Keiran was straight for sure. 

“Well uh it’s 7:30, what do you want to do?” Keiran asked. 

“Let’s make out, haha. Anyway, uh, I guess we could play some games or whatever?”

“Yeah, sure.”

So they played video games for a bit, cracking jokes and enjoying their time together. They baked a frozen pizza but only managed to eat half of it between the two of them. It was getting late and they decided to put on a movie. Typically, they’d watch movies in the living room but Keiran suggested going to Gale’s room since it was already quite late. Gale said “okay” but needed to use the restroom first. 

Gale came to his room carrying bedding for Keiran. Keiran would usually be fine with sleeping on the floor, but Gale opened the door to see him lying in his own bed.

“Oh, you want to sleep in my bed? That’s fine, I can sleep on the—“

“No, there’s enough room for the two of us, I think,” Keiran said seemingly innocently. 

Suddenly, Gale felt his heart skip a beat, then it began racing. There’s no way Keiran would do something as “gay” as this. Gale was a real pushover; he didn’t like confrontation. So, he reluctantly agreed to share his bed with Keiran.

Keiran had already put a movie on the TV, some shitty horror movie that was laughably bad. But those were his favorite movies. The two mostly watched in silence, Gale found himself drifting in and out of sleep. Eventually the movie got to the required sex scene that all generic teen slasher movies seem to have. 

Gale was expecting his friend to comment on how voluminous the woman’s breasts were in the scene. But he remained silent. Did he fall asleep?

“I wonder why these movies never have any gay sex scenes. Like, it seems like the thing to do in this day and age,” Keiran mumbled in a bored tone. 

Gale was shocked, “Uh, wouldn’t two guys fucking kinda bother you?” 

“...I gotta tell you something.”

Gale was glad the room was dark since the shock on his face was quite apparent.

“I hope we’re close enough that...you’ll still like me as a friend even after knowing...that I think I’m gay.” 

Keiran painfully brought himself to get it out. Gale could only say “Whoa.” Then a pause of silence except for the over acted moaning coming from the movie. The pause felt like forever.

“Don’t worry, I think I am too,” Gale forced out. 

“No way!”

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, me too. And, I think I’ve always...liked you, Gale.”

It was then when Keiran moved aside some of the covers and revealed that he wasn’t wearing anything. Gale felt faint, and he also felt his member raising his briefs. He could only barely see his friend in the dim light from the TV and dearly wanted to turn the lights on to see Keiran in all of his glory. But, that would certainly ruin the mood. 

Gale found that he couldn’t really bring himself to respond, so instead, heart beating rapidly, he moved closer to his cute friend. Gale (wearing a sweatshirt and briefs) embraced Keiran’s bare form. Gale felt a hand move to his head and he looked up. Keiran moved only inches away from Gale’s face, looking into his typically shy friend’s eyes. 

Without a word, they began kissing slowly, but very passionately. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Keiran got on top of Gale and pinned his arms against the silky sheets of the bed, and didn’t stop smooching his soft lips. The beast inside of Keiran could finally rear its head. He tugged down the collar of Gales sweatshirt and caressed his neck and collarbone with kisses and licks, and even a couple of lusty nips. Gale, of course, couldn't help moaning quietly.

Keiran moved his pelvis closer to Gale's face, and Gale gasped at the size of the pulsing prick before him. Keiran kept Gale’s arms pinned down with his shins, and he grabbed Gale’s head roughly. 

“I’ve waited so long to fuck your pretty mouth, Gale. Maybe I should call you Gay Gale, hm? Gay—le. I should have known all along, heheh. Will you let me fuck your mouth?”

“...please do.”

Without hesitation, Keiran made sure his friend’s mouth was full of cock. He was way bigger than Jack was; he immediately gagged on the meat. But hearing the sweet choking on his dick only made Keiran harder. Keiran fucked his mouth like an animal in heat, and Gale loved every second of it. It felt so nice being used like the little fuck toy he’d always fantasize of being. And, for the second time today!

Keiran was moaning more and more, Gale’s needy cock twitching every time. Suddenly, Keiran pulled out with a cute gasp. 

“I’m not gonna cum so soon. Fuck, you’re really good at that,” Keiran huffed.

“Huh? What do you mean? It’s getting pretty late, I don’t think—”

“What? You got plans tomorrow? Haha, you don’t gotta be so shy with me, cutie. Tell me, how shall I please you?”

Gale’s eyes darted avertedly, he couldn’t help feeling so embarrassed and shy. Gale breathed in, as if he was about to say something, and then exhaled.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...don’t have condoms...” sighed Gale.

Keiran chuckled, then smooched Gale lovingly. He then whispered: “Lucky for you, I came prepared.” Keiran got out of the bed, stretched, then dug through his bag. Gale watched his nude silhouette, and he came back with something between his fingers. Hastily, he unwrapped it, and slid it on, while Gale removed his underpants. Then Keiran squirted something into his hand, and Gale felt the cold, moist finger poke against his hole. It wormed around, coaxing a whine from Gale.

“Oh? What was that I just heard? That sounded like...a really needy, slutty whine.” Keiran said in a mocking tone.

Gale brought his legs up and near his head, giving his friend easy access. It slipped inside with ease.

“Wow! Have you been practicing or something?” Keiran teased.

“N-no, I’ve never done this before.” Gale mumbled.

“Hm, yeah. You _are_ pretty tight…” Keiran said, slowly but surely forcing his finger in deeper.

Gale almost told his friend to stop; he wasn’t sure if he was enjoying this feeling. Until, Gale felt the finger run along a certain spot. Keiran smirked when he felt him tighten up around his finger. Gale would pant sharply every time the digit found _that certain spot_ . It pressed up lightly, and then pulled out of him. Keiran planted his hands onto the squishy, smooth legs and tried to find the best angle of attacking. Gale grabbed at the cock and attempted to assist. The meat gradually made its way in. Eagerly, Keiran forced it in as deep as it could go. The tip rubbed against _that spot,_ and Keiran felt him shaking.

“Mmm, excited huh? Doing alright?”

Gale could only moan in approval. Then, it began. It sure was lucky for Gale that no one else was home, because if they were, they’d definitely hear Gale. Once Keiran was pumping away, Gale was getting _loud_. All of the feelings were so overwhelming, it was such a rush for him. And, while it did sting quite a bit, it was especially pleasing. Gale wrapped his legs around his lover. He desired every last inch of him. 

“Fuck me harder...please!”

“God, Gale. You are so fucking hot! I’m gonna...I think I’m—”

Keiran arched his entire body, desperately trying to fit all of his cock inside the tight hole. The warm walls contracted around his dick as Gale was cumming as well. Keiran felt nails dig into his shoulders as he watched the cute face contort with pleasure. The sweet, lovely moans graced his eardrums. Gale felt the warm condom balloon up in him, and his sensitive cock came so hard it painted his own chest white. 

Mind feeling like mush, Gale lay there sprawled out and panting like a dog, or more accurately, like a little _bitch._ Because there was no way he could live without being bred like a whore from here on out. But, he didn’t have any more energy for tonight. The last thing he remembered was Keiran kissing him, ever so delicately. When he woke, Keiran was more than ready to go again, and again. The room no longer being shrouded in dark; he was able to see the boy’s beautiful body, and Gale couldn’t get enough of the sight of his friend railing him. Besides that, they cuddled for most of the morning, before Keiran reluctantly had to kiss him goodbye.

After lying in his bed for a bit, Gale found himself texting Jack again.


End file.
